


Thy Lips Are Warm

by Emono



Series: Monsters-R-Us [6]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Beautiful demon mistress is what I'm saying, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Play, Domestic Fluff, Dream Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Happy Ending, Hermaphrodites, Human forms, Husbands, M/M, Minor Violence, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panty Kink, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Succubi & Incubi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-02-26 15:19:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2656811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emono/pseuds/Emono
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray is a lovely, young incubus who preys on the young and has never known companionship. One night he trips into a dream that changes everything. Joel and Burnie are a pair of middle class husbands struggling to start a family. Their love is strong enough to endure anything - and that includes their nightmaric mistress who slowly spins a web around their lives and hearts. But when Ray starts to fall in love with his beautiful prey he gets in deeper than he realizes. They're all playing with fire and they're preying not to get burned, or drained.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**This is a sudden pet project of mine. It'll probably be 3 parts. It's going to end in a happy threesome, though the start is a bit cold but Ray is soulless so let's keep that in mind. Some blood, some energy draining, but no death or huge violence. Nothing too much I don't think. But give it a try and tell me what you think? What fantasies would you like Ray to fulfill for lovely Joel and Burnie?**

 

* * *

 

 

Between the thick, sticky waking world and the silky smooth pillow realm of human dreams there existed a breed of demon who could not quite live in either. One foot in each grave, they fed viciously off human victims and drifted unseen through their streets, their homes – spying, listening, watching, giggling and making fun of the stupid little creatures who fell all over themselves in their dreams for just a taste of the demons. They were prey and entertainment, nothing more. Things to toy with and drain after they grew bored. Pets at best, vermin at worst.

 

The dream demons – _sucubi, incubi, such human labels_ – grew farther between as humans spread like wildfire across the earth and made civilizations in all kinds of climates. The lethargic, near-immortal demons couldn't breed with one another fast enough to keep up with the humans and they were soon outnumbered to the point where whole cities could be taken be taken up by one creature. Territory and number of victims became the source of pride among them. Babies were conceived and left in small towns to crawl into dreams or perish, set to thrive or die from the moment they're born. Except for the occasional pack, they became solitary creatures and grew without ever meeting their parents.

 

Such was the life of Ray, a young incubus barely considered older than a child among his kind. Not that he'd ever seen another like him. He spent his days mostly gliding through the dreams of wayward youth that infested the city he resided him. He took the smaller ones and let the larger ones have him, to suck his cock and fill his ass until he devoured them whole. Pathetic specimens as they were, he never thought twice about digesting their souls and crushing their minds like dust under his heel before he left their shells to rot. He rarely ventured into the older humans, ones who had lost all sense of excitement and fun and were little more than meaty wrappers for aged souls. He often napped in the hazy limbo that rested between the two worlds, bored with the busy hum of the human world and the abandoned vastness of his own realm.

 

Sometimes he would drift through the red fog and call out, looking for any others, but besides the mindless dredge of lower levels demons there was nothing. Ray knew he was too young to venture out on his own. He had to feed every week and he couldn't run the risk of leaving his food source. If he went to a city and there was another dream-drifter like him and they were territorial then he would be ripped apart on sight. He had told himself for as long as he could remember that he just needed to wait it out until another high intellect demon drifted by. Then they wouldn't be as hostile.

 

And he could have a friend.

 

o0o0o0o

 

On the outskirts of his city was a nice, suburban neighborhood. He didn't often tread there but he was riding the high of devouring an suicidal teenage girl. She had tasted a little bitter on his tongue but had gone down sweet as sugar. He felt nice and drunk off her moans so he stumbled along, carelessly phasing through Man's many structures and growths. The night was a gorgeous curtain above him and the lull of the night kept him moving, pushing him with insistent hands towards what he wasn't sure.

 

He found himself in a middle-class home. The demon's long tongue curled in the air. _A dream._

 

“Why not?” he chuckled to himself, voice all ground glass and gravel.

 

Ray jumped right in and donned his human disguise. It was as simple as the decor had been in the house. The human dreamer was sitting in the middle of the floor playing guitar, back facing him as he tried to concentrate on the strings. He was fumbling noisily but seemed to be enjoying himself by the off-tune happy humming. He sidled up to the human and swayed his hips, purring throatily and running his hands over his stomach.. He was ready to try a pick up line, maybe lick the man and get his cock full, but stopped dead when he realized the human was concentrated on his guitar. He wasn't even looking at him. Ray huffed and flashed his fangs but he quickly swallowed them down.

 

“Hello,” he greeted in his best, sultry tone.

 

“Have you seen my husband?” the human man asked without looking up. “I told him I could fucking do this and he doesn't believe me. I really want to prove him wrong.”

 

Ray waved his hand impatiently and their clothes faded away to leave them both bare. The human was quite pale for the bright city they resided in. He had a shock of dark hair, a nice lace of muscle across his shoulders and legs. When the man looked up Ray saw high cheekbones, a toothy smile, and soft eyes. For food, this one was rather good looking. His gaze was bright and he was smiling like the demon was truly something to see. “Hello, beautiful. I’m Joel.”

 

Ray shrugged off the greeting and took the guitar from the man’s lap, tossing it aside. It disappeared before it could hit the floor. He tried to climb into the human’s lap but the man’s broad-palmed hands laid on his hips. “Whoa, baby, what’s your name?”

 

The demon frowned. He wasn’t used to this. Usually his victims rolled over, at least metaphorically. But this one seemed insistent and to break his hold he would have to show his strength or hurt the human. Why did this one care? He planned to suck the man clean so a name wouldn’t hurt.

 

“Ray,” he croaked, human voice long underused. It was a title he’d chosen for himself once he was old enough to know that beings should have names.

 

“Ray.” Joel breathed. “That’s a cute name for a cute kid.”

 

He bit lightly at the human’s neck and rubbed against him, letting his pheromones seep into the other’s skin to get the process moving. The musk, the true magic behind his whole persona, was filling the room and was making them both sweat. Ray learned very quickly that this ‘Joel’ wasn’t like a lot of his other victims. He was constantly chatter and touching him all over, playing with his dick and the natural slick he gave himself in this form. Joel wanted to know everything about him, apparently. What food he liked, what his favorite color was, if he was a morning person and if he was did he prefer coffee or energy drinks – questions so human they threw him for a loop and kind of made him sick. Joel had no idea who was he playing with and worst of all he wouldn’t fuck him.

 

“Would you just hurry up and put it in me?” Ray growled impatiently, everything tingling from his throat to his nipples and all the way down to his thighs. Joel laughed cheerfully and rolled him over. His small leg was hiked up and graced with an adoring kiss as the human’s cock finally slid inside him. The tip was smooth and as he was forced open around the lustful flesh he realized just how long it was. It reached all the little pleasurable spots that his previous victims couldn’t touch. Sure fingers kept dragging over his skin and pet the head of his cock, treating him as if he would feel discomfort.

 

_Silly thing._

 

He thought he was getting what he wanted but Joel’s movements were purposefully slow, eyes closed as he savored the sensation. His other prey was often eager to thrust away inside his yielding body and hump to completion. He was familiar with being used and this was _worshipful_.

 

“Hurry up!” Ray snapped with impatience, unsettled to his core by the almost loving ministrations.

 

“I like this,” Joel pouted, the demon’s knee in the crook of his arm as he rocked inside the slick grasp of his body. “I want it to be good for you.”

 

Ray felt a growl building up in his chest and he scratched at the human’s shoulders to leave behind bright red lines. “This is a dream. What do you care?”

 

“Even more reason, right?” Joel insisted.

 

Ray rolled his eyes at him. _Sentiment._

 

The human’s expression crumbled. “I’ll never see you again. This fucking sucks, man.”

 

Ray pet through his hair and his smooth purr seemed to soothe the sudden spike of discomfort. The human’s hips rolled in a nice, deep motion that ground his warm cock against his sensitive insides. But the true pleasure came from the buzz of lust coming off all that pale skin. He could see it jumping off him in sparks, static that fizzled along his outline and demanded to be eaten up.

 

“You’re so gorgeous,” Joel panted wetly against his throat, moaning against the demon’s disguised flesh as he started really moving, the first taste of his climax tingling in his gut. “I can’t wait to – _fuck_ – to tell my husband about this. He’s n-never gonna’ believe I dreamed up a cute kid like you.”

 

“That’s it,” Ray giggled, elated that he was finally going to feed on this strange human. Fingers flexed on pale shoulders as talons started slipping through his human façade. He let them drift down, dancing along his flushed shoulders and across his waist. There was a faint _shick_ sound before he let them loose and sink slowly into soft flesh, talons sliding between each rib. He let them grow to their full length and he felt the human’s very essence swirling around inside him. It was hot and fuzzy around him, swirling around him like a cushion and trickling up the blades with each breath. He waited with bated breath for the human to start the usual of racket of panic and Joel's louder moans sent true pleasure through his cock. He dug his nails deeper with a frown but the man only thrust harder, hunching his shoulders as new sparks of lust danced off his skin.

 

“Whatever you want, baby,” Joel husked.

 

What was this? His victim should be crying and screaming for mercy by now. This encounter was strange, new, and the sex was twice as good as it usually was. Even skewered as he was Joel kept trying to aim for his prostate, hiking up his thigh to try and make the angle just right. The bastard was _succeeding_ too.Blood began to trickle down in heavy, wet plops that sunk into the sheets and splattered Ray's skin. The demon's mouth fell open and thick moans rumbled out of his chest as he began to truly taste what truly lived within the human. It was iron swirled with honey, a pure energy that coated his own stomach and easily trumped the child he'd drained earlier. The essence dripped within him as easily as blood – coating the back of his throat and pooling deep in the hollow inside him that lacked soul to fill it.

 

Joel's deep grunts make low, desperate whimpers as his hips slowed but his cock stayed hard, pulsing inside the smaller boy. “Shit, Ray. Do whatever you want, just _don't stop_.” The last two words broke into a keening moan. “Can I come?”

 

The request was jarring. This human wanted permission? The doe-eyed look from Joel only confirmed it and the thought that he needed something so primal inspired such a flame inside him. His confusion gave way to a new-found eagerness and he nodded. The human made a delighted sound before thrusting up into him a handful of times, each movement jolting him up to his teeth, the power of his fragile body making the demon's fangs ache. As Joel cried out his release, Ray took a large gulp straight from the core and relished the warmth from the man's seed and the sweetness of his soul. Sudden shocks shot through his limbs, striking his heart and mind and seizing his lungs. He'd never felt anything like this. This human was _potent_. An inhuman screech left the demon and felt his true eyes break through.

 

Joel gaped down at his face with raw admiration. “God.”

 

Ray sat up and sunk his talons in even deeper. “There's no God here.”

 

Joel tossed his head back with a pained groan, eyes wide before they rolled into the back of his head and he slumped over. Ray followed the limp human and the wet cock fell from his body, hole clenching around seed like it wanted to keep it inside. He covered the flushed, shivering body and flexed his talons just to feel the body jerk. Dark lashes twitched but he didn't wake. His glamor broke and dark wings flared out behind him, fangs breaking through his gums so that he may better rip the human's throat out.

 

Where there was usually growling or excited giggling, Ray was quiet. His talons throbbed hotly inside their human sheath as if they were sentient and ready to drain the soul that was tickling them. Joel's face went slack and the man was gone, ripe fruit for the plucking, flesh giving so sweetly under his blades. He'd fucked him so well...

 

“I'm full,” Ray deadpanned, the declaration echoing in the empty dream.

 

His talons retracted with a wet _shlick_ and he was gone.

 

o0o

 

Joel groaned himself awake and rolled onto his belly to try and relieve the strange tension between his shoulders. The discontent sound escalated into a scream as ripples of agony coursed through him. He felt like death but _sharper_. His ribs were like splinters in his chest and they felt like they would pop the delicate lungs within them at any second. A warm hand laid on his arm and he realized just how cold he was, flesh clammy and damn with old sweat.

 

“J, baby, it feels like you have a fever.”

 

_Burnie. Oh thank God._

 

“Did you eat something bad last night?”

 

Joel shook his head, throat so dry every word rasped out like it was trying to drag bits of his throat up with them. “I don’t feel good.”

 

Burnie leaned over his husband and placed a kiss on his forehead. There really was heat on his skin though the rest of him was blanched. “I’m going to go get you some water. You stay still.”

 

Joel wanted to ask him not to go but he couldn’t bear to lift his head.

 

Burnie didn’t bother to get his glasses as he headed into the kitchen. He would know the path in his sleep. He padded across the freezing tile in his bare feet to get to the fridge. A bottle of water was snagged from the fridge and a cloth from the drawer beside it. He cracked a yawn as he turned on the sink and put his finger under the stream to wait for it to get cold. Sleepy blue eyes drifted over to the counter. A ripped open letter lay there on top of the rest of the mail, its edges crumpled up from Joel’s infuriated grasp. The man’s heart clenched. He could still remember the way his husband had started to shake after reading the rejection notice, how his normally handsome face had twisted in pure, ugly rage before retreating to their bedroom.

 

-

 

Burnie chased his husband to their bedroom and was glad to find the door unlocked. There was no light besides the dying evening sun through the window but he could see Joel's long form on the bed, arms wrapped around their biggest pillow like a life raft with his back toward the door. Burnie sighed to himself and went over to crawl on the mattress as well. He spooned up behind the older man, tucking them close from their knees up. He kissed the pale neck in front of him but Joel was glaring at the wall, stuck between the tantrum of a much younger man and the sulk of one much older.

 

“We'll apply again,” Burnie began gently.

 

“This is our _third_ rejection letter.” His voice cracked and he took in one long, shuddering breath to try and calm himself.

 

“So we'll go in again, do another interview,” Burnie persisted.

 

“We can interview a thousand times and we'll never be good enough for them.”

 

He rested his head on his husband's shoulder. “We have to try.”

 

Joel tensed. “We'll be trying for the rest of our lives. Without the agency's support we'll never get a kid of our own. We can't afford it.” His fists clenched in the pillow. “We'll never be able to.”

 

Burnie's stomach bottomed out at the truth in that and he snapped. “Don't say that!”

 

“Look at us!” Joel demanded hotly, sitting up and scowling down at him. “We're two middle aged faggots in Texas! We barely earn enough to make the mortgage and pay the bills and feed ourselves. No one is going to let us have a baby. _No one_ wants people like us raising kids.”

 

“I do,” Burnie declared, heart clenching when he saw his husband's wet eyes and trembling lip.

 

A sob stuttered in Joel's chest. “I do too.”

 

Burnie grabbed the man he loved and they fell into the hug they both desperately needed. He clenched his eyes shut and let the tears fall, the drops kept hidden and silent as he let his husband bury his face in his shirt and let loose his sorrow. He needed to be strong for both of them. His anguish over the loss of a child they could never have would come later.

 

-

 

The numbness in his finger snapped him back to the present.

 

Burnie took the chilled cloth back to the bedroom and laid it on Joel’s forehead. He gently propped his husband up on some pillows so he could help him sip some water. Joel appeared to be dehydrated and begging for it but he was too weak to drink much at a time. Once he saw how shallow the older man’s breaths were he got his phone off the bedside table to text his co-worker that he wouldn’t be coming in.

 

He’d only been fussing over his weakened husband for a few minutes before he got a phone call.

 

“Matt?” Burnie greeted, phone tucked between his shoulder and ear as he encouraged Joel to take a few more sips. “No, Barb was right, I’m not coming into work. I’m taking Joel to the clinic. He woke up and he looks awful. I think he’s come down with something. I’ll make up the hours on Friday but I can’t leave him like this. I have to call Adam and tell him Joel won’t be making it in either.”

 

Over the line, Matt reassured him that they would make it without him and he hoped his husband and their friend was okay.

 

“Thanks, man. I’ll email you tonight and give a status update. Try not to burn down the whole office while I’m gone.”

 

o0o

 

 **To:** _HullumM74@gmail.com_

 **Subject:** _Status Update_

 

Matt,

After getting the holy shit scared out of us by an asshole nurse in the clinic and a trip to the ICU, the doctor diagnosed Joel with exhaustion. He said he just needed bed rest and fluids. I’m going to force all those disgusting health shakes down his throat no matter what he says. He needs the vitamins. I think he just worked himself too hard, and with the adoption agency deeming us unfit parents he’s been taking everything to heart. You know how he can work himself up. I’ll be back into work tomorrow but I might have to leave early if he gets overwhelmed or too tired to move. Not that he’d call me if he did. You know Joel, hasn’t been able to ask for help since college.

-Burns

 

o0o

 

It took Joel two weeks to recover from his “exhaustion”, the man claiming all the time as loudly as he could that he had a super bug and he was only sick because people couldn’t stop using hand sanitizer. Adam carried the brunt of their business. The best friends owned a small electronics store with tech support on the side along with game system repairs. It coupled nicely with Burnie’s PR business that focused on the image of large companies and their new policies. Consultants for creative design, Matt would declare proudly. They were said to be the best in Austin and they specialized in online presence.

 

While Burnie barely stirred on their large bed, Joel busied himself making breakfast. He wasn’t the best cook but he made all the basics. Scrambled eggs, bacon, toast, and some sausage links. He put the plates on a tray along with two glasses of orange juice and took it all to the bedroom. Joel put it safely to the side before he leaned over his husband and stroked his bronzed curls, crooning his name and waking him as gently as he could. The younger man blinked up at him and smiled softly.

 

“What’s all this?” His usually smooth voice was rough from sleep.

 

“You too such good care of me, Michael,” Joel replied, fingertips grazing over the man’s stubble. “I wanted to do something for you. You’ve been missing work and staying up to watch over me…you’re just the fucking best, okay?”

 

It was a rare, serious moment between the couple. Joel blushed faintly and leaned down to brush a tender kiss across the younger’s mouth. It lingered sweetly but when Burnie pulled back he had one eye squinted shut. “Love is morning breath kisses.”

 

“Fuck you, dickhead,” Joel snapped with a huff. “I brushed _my_ teeth.”

 

o0o0o0o

 

Ray stayed away from any heavily populated areas. Phasing through things made him tingle and he hated being distracted. Even he knew it was a cliché to be lounging on top of a mausoleum but he felt he need to stretch out. No humans came this deep into the cemetery and the isolation was greatly needed for his busy name. It was a grey, cold day but the hellfire in his blood kept him warm. He watched the clouds slink by and his eyes would drift shut occasionally only to be snapped back open.

 

Every time they closed he could see the human. _Joel_. The name was a gruff whisper in his ear. He rarely left a victim alive let alone learned their names. It was strange to know a human he’d fornicated with so vigorously was still roaming the earth. Joel had probably recovered from the draining. His flat stomach had swelled with the human’s energy and it was effort to lay on the stone, to clack his nails on the surface. Usually it would take a lot of energy to interact with the human world but he’d been riding the buzz of Joel’s lust. It was warm and filling, a rare treat among the teenage snack food he preferred to sample.

 

He flipped onto his back and his wings fanned out upon the stone, whipcord form stretching out shamelessly in his invisible state.

 

Ray was familiar with his body and his appetite and he knew he only had a day left before he’d be back to his half-in-half out state that made straddling both worlds disheartening. He would wait a week to give the human man ( _mmm, sweet Joel_ ) a bit more time to gain his strength, then he would feed again. It wasn’t because he liked him, it was just business – Joel made him full like no other had before, and he wanted to lick out the human’s body cavity until he knew exactly what was different about him.

 

o0o0o0o

 

The house wasn’t easy to find again. It was hard to distinguish between it and all the other human structures. He stood in the normal, middle-class living room and cast his senses out like a net. His talons danced through the air and threatened to grow when they touched the edges of something soft. The demon’s eyes fell closed and a thin, forked tongue darted out from between his lips. A human dream was here, hanging down from the ceiling like pure temptation. Eve with the apple. He didn’t bother to feel it out before he clawed into its silky smooth walls. Horns and wings melted away until he emerged as the fresh faced, dark haired boy he’d forged for his prey. He didn’t bother with clothes, he wouldn’t need them. When he slid into the dreams of his victims he always plucked at the strings of their desires until he could dance to the tune of their fantasies. Joel had been conflicted but he’d picked up rather quickly the man liked dark hair, smooth skin, and a soft, compact body. But as he got his footing he realized that the song of this dream was a little different.

 

Whorish moans filled the room. It seemed to be the same bedroom that the human was in last time. It must have been his true bedroom because the details were quite clear. Joel was on the bed but he was straddling someone else and there was a shimmer to his image. The demon was surprised to see those longs legs now hairless and sheathed in lovely, minty sheer stockings and evergreen garters that cut beautiful lines up his flexing thighs. There were matching silk panties hastily discarded further down the bed. Joel was riding the man like he was fucking for his life. He was calling out _Michael_ in a high, delicate voice that barely resembled the voice that had moans such sweet pleas last time they were together.

 

Ray walked up with a growing frown as he wondered why Joel was dreaming of himself like this. He started sniffing the air and the shimmer around the man grew. This was a new human. This wasn’t Joel. The façade slipped long enough for short claws to tear through the dream figure. The image disappeared like smoke with a last, lusty sigh that hung in the air. Without the illusion the true dreamer was revealed to him.

 

The human sprawled on the bed was younger than Joel with thick shoulders and surprised blue eyes. A softness rested around his waist but muscle laced under the furred flesh of his thighs and across his broad chest. There was a lushness to his curls and it matched the golden scruff on his jaw. The lustful meat between his thighs was thicker than Joel’s but not as long, made to force open a tight hole rather than plow it. Sun-kissed skin showed a stark contrast to Joel’s own porcelain, bruisable complexion. They were a balance of night and day. The man sat up on his elbows and continued to stare at them in bewilderment. He wanted to pluck out those insolent eyes.

 

“Uh, hi,” the human greeted awkwardly. “Don’t tell Joel I put him in panties, okay? That’s a once-in-a-blue-moon thing. Confidence issues, you know? He’s never been able to accept that he’s a hot piece of ass. We’re still working on it.”

 

 _What brazen, mouthy, rude little humans._ Ray scowled and felt his wings shift restlessly along his back. “Who are you to Joel?”

 

The human shifted his weight on one hand and held up the other to show off a golden band around his finger. “He’s my husband. Three years in two months. We were on and off a few years, played the field, but we always seemed to come back to each other, you know?” A loving gaze fell upon the ring. “I finally nabbed him, though.”

 

 _He’s a talker like Joel. He’ll do nicely._ Ray smirked and his fangs itched to emerge. He would drained this ‘husband’ dry and have Joel to eat for himself. Maybe he would even wear his young lover’s face while he did it. Ray crawled into the human’s lap with a purr and made sure to brush against his had cock and every inch of skin he could. With just a little push, the man laid flat on his back once more. “Let me make you forget all about him.”

 

“I don’t usually dream about kids your age,” the human stated out loud. The astonishment was getting on Ray’s nerves. He wanted a normal victim and this wasn’t going how he planned at all. He grabbed the human’s cock and started to sink down onto it with a sluttish moan that often broke the last resolves of men. Instead of succumbing to his needs, big hands fluttered over his hips and tried to slow him down. “Whoa there, sweetheart. Don’t hurt yourself. Be careful.”

 

It reminded him of Joel and it infuriated him.

 

“You know you’re dreaming?” Ray snapped impatiently, thrusting down hard to the hilt in spite. The man bit down on his lips and tried to keep his eyes open. Warm flesh inside him throbbed.

 

“I would never get Joel to wear _mint_ stockings.” As Ray started to ride him, the human’s hands tightened on his flesh to keep him steady. He snarled at the thoughtful gesture. “I can’t wait to tell him about this.”

 

Ray’s lips pursed as he remembered the other human’s similar statement. He clenched wetly around the cock and his expression went soft. It felt good like Joel’s had but in a different way. Maybe he was growing a fondness for getting fucked. Thinking about letting his usual victims fucking him was greatly unappealing and he slowly rolled his hips to erase the sourness that bubbled up.

 

“What are you, sixteen?” the man grit out through clenched teeth as he moved with the demon to drink in the sensation. The fact that he could still form sentences was a blow to the boy’s ego. “I’m a fucking pedophile. Joel’s never going to stop making fun of me.”

 

“I’m older than I look. And you should be focused on my ass instead of your mate.” Ray gasped softly as the plump head moved within him in a luscious grind. “Husband,” he corrected quickly.

 

“Like there’s nothing I don’t tell him,” he scoffed, fingers curling under Ray’s thighs. “ _So_ , dream boy, you gonna’ ride me?”

 

The _arrogance_ in this human – it _enraged_ him. A rough snarl escaped the demon's lips and he smacked away the weak hands so he could ride the man hard, each thrust shooting frustrated pleasure and sharp flashes up through his body that threatened to unravel his glamor. He wanted it to hurt but the human was too frail, the cock hard but forgiving and seemed to only kiss his hole before filling him up to satisfaction. He needed some sort of punishment for coming back to this awful house with it's ridiculous human occupants.

 

“I-I'm Burnie, by the way,” the man grunted out, eyes dark and sweat beading along his hairline. His healthy cheeks were endearingly ruddy and the color seemed to seep into every inch of his tan skin.

 

Ray only pause for a scant moment before bouncing back down onto the flesh. “Who's Michael?”

 

“My real name.” Burnie's curls tossed across the pillow as he bared his neck, lust coursing hot through his fragile body as he moaned out the words. “No one calls me that.”

 

Ray got an idea and quietly cleared his throat before he began whimpering the human's real name in his classic, sultry way that had seduced far stronger men. “Oh Michael, please, fuck me. You feel so _big_ inside me, baby. _Harder_ , Michael. Hurt me, make me feel it.”

 

He made sure to grind with all his skill on the human's cock, squeezing to milk the flesh for it's rich, hot seed before he ripped out the man's lungs and cracked open his very soul to gulp it down like ambrosia. Despite his amorous, wanton display, Burnie was intent to to keep it at a mild pace. The human grabbed at his waist and didn't buck up into him, not once.

 

“Why aren't you _fucking_ me?” Ray snarled loudly, slapping his hands down onto the man's chest and digging his human nails as deep into the skin as deeply as he could.

 

“Shit,” Burnie hissed, finally rolling his hips up in an effort to appease. “You're having fun up there and I want it to last for both of us. And I like to watch.”

 

_He's just like Joel. Stupid, pathetic, creatures. Why do they care? Why don't they just fuck me and let me eat them? Why do they have to look at me like that?_

 

“You're gorgeous,” Burnie praised breathily. “Look at those eyes.”

 

Ray reeled back when he realized his eyes were burning red. His glamor was flickering. He wasn't used to feeling any pleasure besides the residual from his victim and the taste of their essence. This bodily lust was new before Joel and it made him feel _cherished._ He tried to lift up and off, ready to end this whole thing, but Burnie held on. The human was nothing compared to his true strength but there was a desperation in the touch that made him stop.

 

“Don't stop, baby, please,” Burnie begged without an ounce of shame. “I'll go faster if you want. You're just making me feel so good. I wish Joel was here, we would show you such a good time.”

 

Ray raised a brow at the pleading human. “You take boys into your bed a lot?”

 

“God, never, but there's a first for everything.” Burnie's smirk made his skin itch. “Pretty, ruby-eyed kid like you? No problem. No questions _asked_.” His voice went high as Ray started to rise up and drop down in a deep, relentless rhythm, clenching down to make it maddening. The demon felt no exhaustion, no pain, but his movements made the human writhe as if possessed. This was Joel's mentioned 'husband' and he would eat every inch of him. And then he'd go after his human mate. He would twist them both up until neither could remember their beloved's face and when they were so broken all they knew was the grasp of his wet hole and the taste of his cock he would-

 

“Oh,” Ray purred, head falling back and eyes glassing over as the human's thumbs played with his nipples. It wasn't an action he hadn't felt in many a year. He had them in his original form and he couldn't help but wonder if they felt as sensitive when he was himself. Burnie smiled warmly at his reaction and stroked down his stomach and around his hips to slowly grope his ass, letting the demon feel the press of his fingers. Nails raked down the back of his thighs and he shivered all over, a broken whisper of the human's name.

 

“I hope I can remember this. I can never remember my dreams.” Burnie's eyes danced over him in a frantic attempt to memorize his human glamor. The human started whining and it was such a beautiful sound that complimented the throb of his cock inside it's slick sheath. “Let me kiss you.”

 

Ray faltered, hands fumbling on the man's stomach and thighs shaking. “What?”

 

“Please, let me...” Burnie sat up with intent.

 

Ray felt a bolt of sheer panic. He'd never kissed his victims before. He drank their seed and let them fuck his mouth, his ass, rut between his thighs and find pleasure from spilling upon his body but he had never allowed them to slide their fat tongues between his lips. None of them had ever asked with their focus further down. It was all happening so fast and the human was close to his face, breath tickling his own mouth. Was it a violation? A gift?

 

A shriek burst from the demon before his talons unsheathed themselves, extending only seconds before they plunged deep into the human's ribs. The sound was of wet, tearing flesh filling the room and the walls rippled dangerously. Ray ripped his way into the human's soul and punctured it without a proper seduction. It was meant to be sweet and in the midst of climax. Plunging like this was childish, amateur, and unnecessarily painful.

 

Burnie froze in front of him, warm body going stock still between his thighs. The human gasped harshly a few times to try and get his breath but it never came. He was staring at him with gaping disbelief, plain shock morphing into registered agony with the crinkling around his eyes and the grimace across his face. _Too early. I did it too early._

 

Tears swelled in the human's eyes and with a blink they fell down his stubbled cheeks. A speck of blood started at the corner of his smart, pale mouth but that too fattened up and dribbled down his chin. His lips stained a lively scarlet when he tried to speak.

 

Ray made another snap decision to just drain the human and be done. He took an ample drink and went light-headed, a purr rumbling up in his chest. It was like eating chunks of sunshine, like devouring something hotter than himself, and like a chaser there was a wash of _clean_ – of pure soul. It was far too much. The human was too much for him.

 

Truly terrified of being burned up from the inside, Ray retracted with talons with another mushy sound of yielding flesh. He crawled off the bed, off the limp cock, and spilled gracelessly onto the floor. Burnie gushed from the five holes on each side of his chest and sides, hands uselessly sliding between them to staunch the bleeding. His mouth was still open in a silent scream and his body twitched like it was in shock. Ray covered his mouth, claws so small and submissive now. Never once had he felt remorse for a victim, his dumb little prey, but looking now upon this one he experienced something he'd never felt before. Burnie looked _hurt_ and with a cracked voice he asked, “Why?”

 

Ray was horrified by what he'd done. He was soulless and old, had ended a thousand lives, but he still whined _I'm so sorry_ behind his palm.

 

“Forget,” Ray begged, crawling back across the crumpling floor. He swiped his talons through the air and his power sliced through the dream. “Forget me! Forget all of this! By the Fires, just _stop_!”

 

o0o

 

_Stop!_

 

The word rang through the house as Burnie sat up in bed with a heave. He clawed at the blankets and rolled off the bed, jarring his knees on the floor as he scrambled for the trash can. He barley got his head over it before he emptied his stomach. Every muscle in his aching body flexed and released in wave along with ugly choking noises. He could barely see past the blur of tears but he swore he saw blood and it made him gag harder. He choked it down long enough to double check and was relieved to see only the remnants of his dinner, beer, and bile.

 

“Thank God,” he groaned before he started convulsing again.

 

“Burnie?” Joel called in a sudden panic from being woke up. He jumped out of bed and knelt down behind his husband to rub his back. He looked Burnie over as best he could from his position and was bewildered by the sight. He was pale and shaking, a feverish flush on the back of his neck and across his face. The dry heaves came and then it stopped. Burnie slouched gratefully into his hands and against the side of the bed. He punched out the words _sore_ , _drained_ , and  _nauseous._

 

“Fuck, I gave you what I had,” Joel said with no small measure of guilt. He put his arms under the other's and helped him up to his feet. “Let's get you to the bathroom then the car.”

 

“Money,” Burnie rasped as he tried to get himself together. His knees were visibly shaking under his weight and the older man frowned.

 

“We can afford one more clinic trip,” Joel promised, keeping his grip tight around his husband's waist and shoulders. “Your insurance is good enough. Don't fight me.”

 

And he couldn't.

 

o0o

 

All the way to the hospital, Burnie kept pulling up his shirt and rubbing at his chest. His fingers kept trailing to certain spots on his ribs. There was nothing wrong that he could see but there was a bone-deep hurt just under them.

 

“I feel like I got shot or something,” Burnie griped, a particular.

 

“I told you it wasn't fatigue,” Joel bitched, knuckles tight on the wheel. “It's the flu or some kind of super bug. It causes delusions, I swear it does. I'm going to tell that doctor where to fucking stick it because I've been tired before but whatever I went through wasn't it.”

 

“Whatever you say, Joel,” he drawled the all-too-familiar statement. He was too exhausted to do anything else and he wilted into the seat. His head felt twice as heavy. A hand sought his own and their fingers laced. The touch was comforting and though they knew they would have to put this medical bill on their credit card, he was glad to have his husband there with him.

 

o0o

 

Ray shifted back into his natural, sinewy form and Burnie's blood stayed dark and crusted along his talons. He'd killed humans before with ease but he'd never made them suffer so deeply before. He was a simple demon who thrived off pleasure but there had been only agony in the man's face. He felt like the filthiest, lowliest creature.

 

Burnie's intoxicating energy had filled him just as well as Joel's had and he was able to drift through the human world, invisible to wandering gazes but brushing the lush greenery and cold pavement as he went by. Ray sought out a pond and dropped himself into the middle of it, wings thrashing loudly before he sank beneath the surface. He was hurt, restless, and _heavy_. He took handfuls of sand and mud and scrubbed it over his hands and talons to get the blood away. His chest and arms were clean but he could still smell the iron still on him. His claws were short but as he scratched to get rid of the blood he started to carve troughs in his skin, shredding himself up in an attempt to get the human's essence off him. His own blood was black and clouded the water like ink, drifting around him in lazy curls.

 

He sunk to the bottom with a silent scream as the last of his prey's energy faded. There was an audible _pop_ as large bubble floated from his lips and he faded back to his limbo form. He slumped to the pond's floor, barely disturbing the reeds, and shuddered at the almost-there feeling.

 

When Ray opened his eyes again he was in the thick the red fog of his own realm. The snake-like bottom feeders that thrived on the bits of demon and blood that trickled down to this level hissed in sympathy. They coiled smoothly under his skin like a living bed. He slumped into the sensation at first but snarled when their tiny hungry mouths started nipping at self-inflicted wounds. Ray beat his wings with a high screech and they fled in fear.

 

Yet again, he was alone.

 

o0o0o0o

 

Burnie recovered a lot more quickly than his husband had from the clinically diagnosed exhaustion. He was prescribed vitamins and rest, as Joel had, but had been back to normal after two days of walking around in a daze.

 

“I told you I was fine,” Burnie gloated over coffee before they wen to work.

 

Joel grunted and didn't bother to look up from his newspaper. He was just glad things were going back to normal. He blinked away from stock reports and he could see the fiery gaze of his nightmare – his ultimate fantasy. But those thoughts were shook off with an impatient huff.

 

It's not like it would happen again.

 

* * *

 

**Come see my on the[tumblr machine](http://emono-omae.tumblr.com/) and check out the [gifset](http://emono-omae.tumblr.com/post/103304183606/between-the-thick-sticky-waking-world-and-the#notes) (it's lame but it's fun) **

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray can't stay away.

**For my B, for her birthday. I let her choose an update and I was surprised at the one she chose! But I was happy to do it, and this has made me want to finish this story. I wish it was better but there's so much to write for all the fics, consider all my updates for the next two weeks presents <3**

 

* * *

 

 

Ray stayed away from them for weeks. The human couple was dangerous and much too potent for him to handle. They left a hunger inside of him that was hard to sate and he shamefully went on a bloodthirsty spree among the wayward youth of the city. He slipped up night after night and ended up sucking the horny, homeless teens dry. The bodies started to pile up and the city was thrown into a minor panic. No one cared about a bunch of runaway kids but the police were starting to pay attention and curfews were getting enforced.

 

Ray had no care for human rules or authority but he did back off his usual prey. It wouldn’t do him any good to scare off his food. He decided to sip off the more mild dreams of animals. He munched on their natural mating instincts and pretended that was enough. They didn’t have a lot of real nutrients for his particular diet but he was able to survive on them. Hey may have thrived off human lust but he was a demon, not a monster. He knew his habits were dangerous. Kill too many and a whole city could collapse on itself and cause a mass panic that would only sour the dreams.

 

Trying to feed off the children like he had with the human mates had been like trying to eat broth with a fork. The younglings he usually supped off of weren’t nearly as satisfying and they didn’t fill him up half as much. Their souls and lust was watered down and bland compared to the rich delicacy that had come from those two humans. He dreamed of the fuzzy warmth of their souls and their sharp cries of pleasure as he’d taken them. It was pure torture.

 

Ray couldn’t keep away forever.

 

o0o

 

Joel’s dream sang to him. It was rich and vague, the human simply drifting through the blissful dark with thick swirls of color. Ray spent a good bit of the night rubbing at the edges of the dream and slowly twisting it to something he could work with. He built walls, a floor, and whipped up a futon with large blankets and squishy pillows. As his resolve strengthened, Ray slowly coaxed the human into his little structure and solidified a form for him.

 

Once the human was comfortable and had come into awareness, kneeling on the low bed and looking around curiously, Ray decided it was time to move in. Now or never. He slid into the dream with ease, wings melting away and skin lightening up to a golden tan, talons and fangs dulling into something more human. He touched his temple and the simple black frames materialized. This disguise felt good, close to his original form, and it was greatly pleasing to the humans. He knew the younger mate wouldn’t remember him, but Joel...Joel might.

 

Ray swiped through the air and a length of material fizzled to life. Dark, strong silk that threaded between his fingers and stretched tight as it pulled it to length. He approached the human with silent footsteps and eased up behind him, getting a pretty gasp as the silk laid over his eyes and knotted in his dark hair.

 

“Are you going to be good?” Ray prompted.

 

Joel nodded quickly. He seemed to relax with his vision taken and he didn’t even flinch as the incubus willed away the rest of the human’s clothes. Joel’s cock was starting to show interest and he was shivering in anticipation, the muscles in his thigh thighs jumping. He was such a fleshy, tall human with lush, porcelain skin that would hold his marks so well. Ray crawled around to face the man head on and admired the muscle that hid under the mid-life layer of fat. He wanted to bite at it and press it down with his fingers until he felt the strength left in his mortal coil.

 

Joel seemed to follow the movement and he wet at his lips, hands fisting nervously against the sheets as he waited for instruction.

 

“Good boy,” Ray grunted, trying to sound standoffish even as he started to feel the first fizzles of arousal. “Put your hands on the bed and lean forward. Keep going until you can suck down my cock.”

 

“Fuck yes,” Joel breathed out hotly as he immediately obeyed. The human sunk down and felt around until his hands landed on the demon’s thighs, groping at them needily before following them up to his groin. Ray only got a brief blast of moist breath before Joel’s wet mouth slid over his dick. The human grunted in frustration and pulled back to fill his mouth with saliva better, apologizing briefly before he went back down much more easily.

 

Ray squirmed and tried not to let out the moan that bubbled up in his throat as Joel started working his length with a great thirst. The man’s tongue laved wetly all over the flesh and his bobs were shallow, lips tight and eager to give him something to drag against. It wasn’t exactly a rare case for his prey to give him pleasure in the limits ways they could but never so eagerly, never with such need for his meager drippings.

 

Now if he could tuck this human’s head between his thighs in his true form, let that hungry tongue lap at his slit...

 

Ray laid a hand on the back of the human’s head and curled his fingers in the dark hair. He used the grip to help him bob, to keep a good rhythm, and Joel was more than happy to follow it. His wide palms kneaded at the demon’s thighs. Ray marveled at the way the man kept himself in such an uncomfortable position just to please him. The incubus hissed out praise for his talented mouth but it trailed off in a moan as the man started swallowing. First around the head of his cock, then falling deeper until he could flutter and swallow around the length.

 

“Cock hungry animal,” Ray growled out as he rocked up into the human’s mouth. Joel took the rough treatment with a moan and relaxed his jaw, a big hand creeping down between his own legs. Ray could smell the arousal but he got a jolt of surprise when he saw the human fondling his own cock, stroking it and getting off from being face-fucked. He thrust up between those lips as harshly as he could and the man only asked for more, rubbing at his own hard flesh. The pleasure was bubbling hotly in his belly and he had to shove the man away or else spill early and risk breaking his spell.

 

Joel sat back on his haunches and licked over his lips to chase the taste. “You think I don’t know who you are?”

 

Ray gaped at the human’s husky tone. “I...”

 

“You smell the same,” Joel admitted as he mulled the taste around in his mouth. “Ashy.”

 

Ray felt a flutter of nerves but he shook it off. “Lay down.”

 

Joel nodded quickly and crawled a little further to plop down in the middle of the mattress, spreading out his long limbs and smiling like a fool. He seemed to be ready for anything the demon wanted to dish out. Ray eased between his legs and pet over the thick thighs, easing his twitching muscles like a startled horse.

 

“Oh please, oh _please_ , baby, do it…”

 

There were two ways to feed from humans - from their very essence and from their seed. The first was more heady and rich, harder on the humans but thicker in his belly. He could keep a solid form for a week in this plane if he sucked them until they were sick and nearly ruined. Just drinking their seed...he’d never done it, he had no idea what kind of sustenance he’d get from it. When he popped his lips around the heavy bell head he was surprised at how well it fit on his tongue, the bitter spurt of pre-cum making him sigh in content. He wiggled his tongue into the slit to keep the flavor coming. He sucked it hard and the human shuddered, legs kicking a little.

 

Ray lost himself like he never had before. He closed his eyes and let his mouth stretch around the human’s cock, tongue lapping and swirling across the plump flesh. He tried not to let his blunt teeth scrape across the sensitive skin so he eased it down his throat until he could nose at his dark curls and breathe in his human musk. Joel started to move, apologies spilling from his lips as he tried to keep his hips down and failed.

 

“Don’t leave, d-don’t - please.”

 

Ray swallowed and slurped and took the human’s swollen cock down to the root as often as he could. He coaxed out the hot seed as skillfully as he could, squeezing the man’s delicate sack and thumbing behind it with every strong suckle.

 

Joel’s noises got higher in pitch and he babbled. “Wish I could remember your name, baby, I would _scream_ it. I’m so close, fuck. I wanna come, please, _please_ let me. I’ve been good, right? Come on just let me...j-just…”

 

Ray took him down to the base and tightened his limbs, fingers firm along the tightening sack and tracing the seam. It was enough permission for Joel to choke on a moan and seize up, sputtering out some heartfelt words of adoration as he started to spurt bitterly over his tongue. Tart, at first, but then intoxicating as he swallowed not only seed but the rush of pure pleasure. The human’s lust seeped from his pores, pouring out of his very soul and coating Ray’s insides with thick, gooey honey. The demon’s wings shifted within his glamor as the true potency of the human’s seed hit him.

 

“Thank you,” Joel huffed out gratefully as he rode the waves of his climax, chest heaving with each great breath and thighs jumping under the boy’s touch. He rocked into his mouth until it was too painful and then he begged to be set free. “It ache a little, baby, don’t be mean.”

 

Ray lapped up every last drop and sat up, tongue chasing the taste on his lips. He shuddered and sighed in great content. Yes, this would work nicely. He wasn’t stuffed but he was more sated than usual and that was strange. Was it just Joel’s particular brand of lust or was this the feeling with all humans? He would have to test it out on a few others to make sure but he believed this man to be special in some way.  

 

“Thank you,” Ray cracked a real smile, fangs threatening to slip. “You’ve shown me something new. That doesn’t happen very often.”

 

Joel moved quick enough to make the incubus flinch, sitting up and throwing off his blindfold with a new degree of insolence.

 

“Let me help you out there,” Joel offered with a nod to his hard cock. He wrapped a hand around the needy flesh and Ray had to gasp, knees ready to part for him. He fumbled over his words of protest. Joel should have been too weak to be so needy, to grin and look him over with refreshed hunger and pant after his slender cock like it was a sticky treat.

 

Shouldn’t he?

 

o0o

 

Joel woke with a moan stuck in his throat. He cock was wet and limp with a great release but there was a tiredness in his limbs that left him limp. He panted into the dark bedroom and mourned the loss of the wet cock in his palm and the pert mouth around his own lustful flesh. He raked fingers through his hair and groaned, arm falling dully on the pillow as he ran out of strength to lift it.

 

Beside him, Burnie grumbled a protest about “wet dreams” and dragged the blanket up over his head.

 

Downstairs, Ray stood unseen but solid as any human. He gazed up at the ceiling with thoughtfully narrowed eyes, wings rustling behind him before spreading. His blackened skin shined brightly, patches of ebony scales thickest around his elbow and knees and hips.

 

 _Curious_ , he thought. _This human...he is most interesting._

 

o0o

 

Three full days of solid form. Ray enjoyed it thoroughly. He snuck into office buildings at night, fried their cameras, and messed with their equipment just for fun. He scraped his claws across the carpet and played with the baubles on their desks, gliding down the stairwells and sliding on the railings. He went to the roofs of the tallest buildings and let himself stretch out beneath the stars, solid but unseen. He dared to take a human disguise for a few hours and it held well enough for him to walk among the humans. His footsteps matched their own on the sidewalk past the many buildings and between the trees in the park.

 

But by the end of the week he was strung back into limbo, little more than a ghost in the human world and just another demon in his own. No other horny youth could satisfy him like Joel had and soon enough he was wandering back to that nice, middle-class house. He stood in that familiar living room, toes curling in a carpet he couldn’t feel and his wings tucked tight against him so he would not phase through the furniture.

 

The dream he sought tonight was one he was reluctant to step into. His long tongue curled out into the air and he could taste the first swells of the human’s dream - not Joel, but his mate. The one he’d nearly killed. The dream called to him with an unsteady breath he slipped between the folds and stepped into a familiar room. It was the bedroom the mates shared but slightly different, distorted by the human’s perception. Ray slid on his human disguise and approached the human with hesitance, the dream curling around him like a cloak and letting him become one with it without an ounce of friction. He was truly uncertain of his choice until he saw the man smiled at him.

 

“Hello,” Burnie greeted, sitting on the end of the bed and taking his eyes away from the window. “Well, aren’t you a cutie?”

 

Ray frowned. “You don’t remember me?”

 

Burnie chuckled and gestured to the window. “There’s giant versions of my cat outside. I don’t think I have to meet you. I’m dreaming.”

 

“A lucid dreamer,” Ray mused as he took a few steps closer and cocked his head to see out the window. Ginger felines as large as cars were wandering around. Yet Burnie sat there in his pajamas in his own bedroom - a simple dream. His life must have been quite busy and fulfilling to have such a boring little concoction. “My name is Ray and I hurt you.”

 

“You did?” the human pressed.

 

“Badly.”

 

Burnie frowned and scratched at his chin. “Are you sorry?”

 

“I...I am.” He was surprised at how earnest those words sounded, how much he meant them.

 

“Then let’s hug it out!” Burnie declared as he opened up his arms with a bright smile.

 

Ray fluttered all over, glamour shifting for only a few moments. He went to the human and crawled into his lap, their clothes disappearing like smoke. Bare flesh met and it felt like sparks between them, It was the sweetest friction. Burnie wasn’t as hot as him but it felt nice to press their bellies together, his plumping cock dragging against a limp one, their thighs fitting together surprisingly well. He was quite comfortable there and he loosely wrapped his arms around the human, nose finding bronze curls. There was no scent besides the creep of desire and even that was just faint spice at the moment. There was strength in the man’s body but there was a softness to it that made him want to squeeze harder to see how easily it would give under his fingertips.  

 

“You wanted to kiss me and I reacted poorly,” Ray admitted.

 

Burnie hugged him tighter. “Oh, I’m sure it’s okay.”

 

Ray sniffed lightly at his throat. The human wasn’t at all hard though he knew his pheromones, his own breed of magic, was filling the room looking to entice his prey. It took a few more minutes of this soft, lazy cuddling before Burnie’s lungs were saturated in the scent. His blue eyes grew dark and his skin began to flush, cock twitching before starting to thicken against Ray’s own.

 

“I wanted to apologize in my own way.” He waggled his eyebrows at the human to get him to smile. “I wanted to make you feel good.”

 

“How’s that?” Burnie prompted with a mischievous edge that the demon found himself liking immensely.

 

“We can start with a kiss,” Ray purred with a confidence he didn’t feel. He’d never kissed a human before. It was something he’d just never done. They were food to him, nothing more. His kind didn’t exchange such personal mouth-touches. From what he knew, from what his instincts told him, incubi rutted almost violently and it would be a rough tumble of fangs and talons. He would be mounted and he would _bleed_ if he were at all to submit to another of his kind. Burnie looked thrilled but Ray dove in and slotted their lips with no small measure of trepidation. It was painfully intimate and the fizzle between their mouths wasn’t exactly pleasant, not at first. He could almost hear the fizzle from the contact.

 

“Hurts,” Ray muttered with a furrowed brow.

 

“I’m hurting you?” Burnie asked in concern, pulling back with a pained expression.

 

“It’s so much.” Ray touched his lower lip. “Humans do this all the time?”

 

“Humans?” he parroted.

 

“People,” Ray corrected himself.

 

“Yeah, people do it all the time,” Burnie chuckled. “Joel’s really good at it.” The man’s eyes roamed over him, lingering at the dark curls above his half-hard cock and the dark peaks of his nipples. “God, Joel would love you. I can’t wait to tell him all about this. I hope I can remember it when I wake up.”

 

Ray was struck by how familiar this was to the last time they met. It was just as endearing now as it had been then. The man was beaming at him and it made his heart swell. He grew wet and with one long sigh his body opened up in the way he willed. There was a tingle between his thighs from his hidden slit and he wondered if he would be wet when he dropped the guise.

 

“Fuck me.”

 

Ray kissed him against and let the human cup his cheeks to guide him over his thickening cock. His lips stung with pins and needles but it lessened and soon the numbness set in, warmth following after. It didn’t distract from the stretch of the human’s cock as it slid along his room. It rubbed against his walls and slid up right inside him, filling him much better than those fumbling teenagers had. He gasped against that mouth and braced his knees hard on the bed, parting his thighs enough for the human to have room to rut up into him. But as Burnie started to move it was less a ‘rut’ and more of a smooth glide, movements more careful than the skilless humping he was used to. The man whispered his name and peppered his jaw with kisses, bristles tickling the smooth skin. Ray began to bounce with him, thighs flexing with each rise. His stamina would never run out but the human was keeping up well, sweat breaking out on his tan skin and slicking his forehead until curls stuck there. The man panted and pawed at his hips, digging into his thighs, pure pleasure striking over his handsome face.

 

Ray chewed his lip and laid his palms on the human’s chest, nails biting in to leave red streaks behind. Burnie threw his head back, eyes screwed up and mouth twisting in a scowl, but the moan he released showed he wanted more. They strived to get closer, the head of Burnie’s cock dragging so nicely along the demon’s insides. Ray was overheated and the human was moaning shamelessly at how hot he was inside, how wet, how his rim clung to every inch with each thrust.

 

It was a nice, deep fuck and Ray caught himself moaning for real, the show long over as he gave in to the real pleasure that was crashing through him. His fingers ached as his talons threatened to grow. He fought the urge off at first to further enjoy the grind of the human’s cock.

 

“So good.” Ray carded his fingers through the damp curls and it only furthered the pain in the tips. “Ready for something special?”

 

Burnie nodded. “Anything, please.”

 

Ray let the guise slip, just one ebony talon appearing before growing to its full length. He carefully slipped it between the human’s ribs with a purr. Burnie went still and grabbed at the demon’s thighs, burying himself to the hilt inside his dripping sheath as his back arched.

 

“God, _yes_ ,” Burnie keened.

 

The lovely arch of the human’s throat called for his fangs and he kissed at it, teeth grazing the flesh to leave more little marks. “I’ll be gentle with you,” he promised gently as he continued to mouth at all the vulnerable pulse. His fangs slipped from the glamour and brought up a few precious scarlet drops but the human didn’t complain. Burnie was much too lost, eyes black as he fell under the incubi’s spell. Ray tickled the human’s soft, fuzzy center and once he was sure there was no pain he bore down on the flesh inside him and took a slow pull from the essence. The first taste was blinding and he moaned at how dizzy it made him, he could barely keep his eyes open as it washed through him. He reminded himself not to slurp like a monster no matter how tasty the man was. He didn’t want to kill this human - he wanted him to last.

 

Ray indulged in one, long drink before he retracted his talon. The moment it left Burnie’s flesh the man leaned in and kissed him. For the first time, it didn’t hurt.

 

“Is it good for you, baby?” Burnie asked, breathless and gone from being siphoned.

 

“So good,” Ray purred out, claw fading into a normal finger once more.

 

“Don’t make me forget again,” Burnie begged, slurring, fingers clumsy now as they groped at the demons hips. “Wanna’ remember this, wanna’ remember you.”

 

Ray sucked in a sharp breath. This human was so unbearably endearing in his loving babble. He had no idea what he was asking for. Ray was a demon, a predator here for only one thing.

 

“Then earn it.” Ray sat fully on the man’s cock and clenched. “ _Spill_.”

 

o0o

 

Burnie woke up groggy as hell but that did nothing to stop the dumb, satisfied grin on his face. His dream was already fading but the warmth in his groin did not. He felt tingly in the best way and the sheets were somehow softer. Maybe he was just oversensitive or maybe he’d never realized how good the bed was, but he was in heaven despite the slight nausea. Burnie shifted around a little and realized he was sticky, and when he peeked under the sheets there was drying spunk all over his stomach and inside his boxers. _It’s like I’m a teenager again._

 

Burnie rubbed the sleep from his eyes and spotted his husband at the end of the bed. The man was half dressed and standing there staring at him.

 

“Morning…”

 

“That was fucking hot,” Joel deadpanned.

 

Burnie grinned a little and tried to sit up but his elbows wobbled and he plopped back down into the pillows. “Were you watching me sleep?”

 

“Fuck yes I was,” Joel shot back, belt laying all but forgotten in his hands. “You were fucking the bed like it bought you dinner. Holy shit.” He reached out and laid his hand on the other man’s calf. “Want to share some of that with me?”

 

“Uh,” Burnie drew out the sound as his husband lifted the sheet to give him a look-over. “Maybe later? I’m spent, J.”

 

“Ah,” Joel groaned in disappointment when he saw the heavy wet spot on the front of the other’s underwear. “Promise?”

 

“Promise,” Burnie echoed. “Make me some coffee? I’m already exhausted.”

 

Joel huffed and stood up, belt working through the loops of his khakis. “I would be too if I was just screaming my lungs out for some hot piece of ass.”

 

Downstairs, sated and sleepy, Ray licked his fingers clean.

 

o0o

 

Ray began to slip in and out of their dreams more regularly. He couldn’t stay away from their kind eyes and potent lust. He didn’t keep his human guise on all the time or else risk them remembering him so he chose other forms. Sometimes he was invisible, others he appeared faceless or shadowed, and when the fancy struck him he took the appearance of some of their old lovers (though on those the humans always woke disgruntled and more frustrated than anything so he quit doing that very quickly.) Hearing them laugh, seeing them at their most vulnerable - Ray became attached. Their dreams weren’t enough for him anymore, he wanted to know all about his favorite prey.

 

Being as delicate as he could (for this was not his realm of expertise), Ray started to comb through their memories while they slept. It was a merely like flicking lightly through a filing cabinet, fingers dancing on the edges of hundreds of thousands of memories from their full lives. He went as far back as to when they met and then greedily indulged in all that he could. They’d lived together in school, grown close through proximity, two young artists in their own right calling out to each other despite their determination to keep their relationship platonic. A dozen drunken nights where passions gave way and many hurt feelings, a broken heart or two when seeing their lovers lips upon another.

 

Even Ray cringed when he hit a memory of Burnie walking in to Joel’s cock down some beautiful boy’s eager throat. _Joel, what the fuck is this? Get out! No, I don’t want to hear any of your bullshit anymore. I said, ‘get out’!_

 

Weeks became months became _years_ apart but they never lost touch of each other, never stopped thinking about the other. There were many lonely nights where they spilled alone with the other’s name upon their lips. They clashed a few more times in life with more heartbreak before falling into each other’s arms for the last and final time. Arguing, love making, and then a beautifully simple wedding that was more for their exasperated friends than for them.

 

Ray smiled as silly, gamer music played and Joel had a little too much before the first dance. _You look beautiful. ‘I’m drunk’. You’re beautiful and drunk._

 

They loved each other from then on, no matter what life threw at them. Years of faithfulness and dedication followed after their union with only a few dark spots here and there. Ray had never seen an example of true love but this would be it. They had typical hang-ups but there was a strong foundation of trust and affection. He’d never encountered a human who had loved their mate like this, especially with the feeling requited so strongly.

 

o0o

 

Ray didn’t want to admit he was sulking but he wasn’t sure what else he would call his actions. Though invisible to the human eye, he’d plopped down at the couple’s kitchen table and slumped onto the surface, arms folded lazily beneath his chin and wings drooping on either side of him. For a few hours he merely sat and stared at the cabinets, hissing softly to himself as the sun started to brighten up the room.

 

Then the humans came downstairs, one at a time.

 

Ray watched as they shared coffee-flavored good morning kisses and leaned into one another, muttering about how they’d rather just stay in bed than go to work. They worked together to make breakfast, Joel pouring juice and dropping bagels into the toaster as Burnie started whipping up what he called a ‘protein scramble’ with lots of meats and eggs in a pan. They couldn’t seem to stop touching each other. Hands fiddled with the hems of shirts and skimmed over shoulder blades, playing with tufts of hair and teasingly scratching through stubble. Their laughter was as soft as the light pouring through the windows and when they sat down together, paper on Joel’s side and tablet laid out on Burnie’s, they spoke in rough whispers of what they would do that day and what time they’d be home. Joel spoke of ‘stocks’ and the other man rolled his eyes, nodding along whenever he was looked at for input.

 

And when the words died away there was still a comfortable aura in the house and they simply enjoyed their meal together. All without knowing a small little lust demon sat at their table with them, crimson eyes threatening to burn through them.

 

Ray _hated_ them. But yet...

 

“Do you want the car today?” Burnie asked, cheek squished on his fist as he speared his fork in the last piece of sausage on his plate.

 

“You hate the truck,” Joel stated as he did every time his husband offered him the car.

 

“You have that meeting today with the PR guys, I don’t want you showing up in that old thing.”

 

“We just had it repainted.”

 

Burnie crinkled up his nose, still staring down at his plate. “I don’t want them to think less of you.”

 

“You big ol’ provider, you,” Joel teased with a new bloom of pink on his cheeks. “I’ll be fine. You earned that car.”

 

“Well, I already have the keys to the truck in my jacket, so…”

 

“God damn it, Burnie.”

 

Ray sighed and sunk his head into the nest of his arms. He couldn’t hate them, not with how obviously happy they were with each other. Joel. Burnie. Husbands. _Mates_. It had taken Ray all morning to realize it but it wasn’t disgust he felt, it was envy.

 

“I’m alone,” Ray admitted out loud.

 

The humans kept on playfully arguing, blissfully ignorant of the little heartbroken demon between them.

 

o0o

 

That night, Ray slipped back into his own realm with its dark mist and it’s intimidating, rolling landscape. Despite the mangled vegetation and the peaks of mountains in the distance, Ray felt a fleeting hope. He cupped his hands around his mouth and bellowed, calling to whoever or whatever could hear him. He flew up high and screamed for someone to answer him. Only when his voice went hoarse and raw did he realize he was crying, lithe chest shaking with each unsteady breath. He begged for another of his kind to answer him, to be there, but he was met with only howling wind and the hungry hums of the bottom-feeders.

 

There was no one.

 


End file.
